


Cortina de humo

by ada



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: Chris recupera un mal hábito. Jill no aprueba demasiado.





	Cortina de humo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Esto es una chorradina para animar a mi queridísima Amanda Beicker <3

—Me parece que voy a tener que hacer una llamada a Claire.

La voz sobresaltó a Chris, que se atragantó con el humo del cigarro que sujetaba en un vano intento de ocultar la prueba del delito. Con una sonrisa divertida, Jill tomó asiento a su lado en las escaleras traseras de la instalación.

—¿De verdad has vuelto? —preguntó, y la expresión despreocupada no ocultaba un ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Me declaro culpable —rió Chris entre dientes, carraspeando para aclarar la voz—. Pero prométeme que guardarás el secreto.

Jill volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez había una chispa de malicia en la misma. 

—Hagamos un trato, Redfield —empezó a decir mientras le arrebataba el cigarro a Chris de entre los dedos—. Yo te guardo el secreto, y tú dejas esta porquería.

No hacía falta pensar mucho para hacerse una idea de por qué Chris había retomado el hábito; sobre todo después de Edonia. Sin embargo, Jill sabía que su deber era cuidar de su compañero; igual que él había hecho después de Kijuju con ella. Sin titubear, apagó el cigarro en la planta de su bota ante la atenta mirada de Chris.

Tras unos segundos de resistencia, Chris lanzó una última mirada a la colilla extinguida y encaró a Jill con una sonrisa cansada pintada en los labios.

—Trato hecho, Valentine.


End file.
